Homecoming
by BensonDunwoody
Summary: Everyone tries to adjust to Kyle's return after six years. Warning: This story contains some heavy themes, it is not for the faint of the heart, I probably won't go into detail about these themes, but they're still mentioned.
1. Homecoming

The day Kyle went missing started off great, I woke up to the sound of my parents not fighting, which was extremely rare. I found a half-eaten candy bar by my bed, which, when you live in a family as poor as mine, is an utter blessing. It seemed like it would be my lucky day, it seemed like everything would go my way.

However, with good luck comes bad luck.

Bad luck that would last six years.

I was eleven when I got that fatal knock on my door, the knock that would change my life, and the life of many others. I was sitting on the couch, slowly eating the half-eaten candy bar, it was a Mr Goodbar, savouring its taste, when I heard the knock on the door.

"Get the door Kenny!" Dad yelled, he surprisingly, didn't sound very drunk, that was a first.

I let out a sigh and answered the door, to my surprise, it was Mrs Broflovski standing there, looking worse for the wear, she was still in her night clothes, her hair was down down around her back instead of in its usual bouffant shape, and her eyes were red and swollen, like she had spent a lot of time crying.

"Have you seen Kyle?" She asked, her voice sounded strain, putting even more stock into my suspicion that she had been crying.

"Not since yesterday at school, why?" I asked, feeling a little worried, it wasn't like Kyle to go anywhere without telling his mom first, he was more than a little afraid of disobeying her.

"I haven't seen him since he left for school yesterday, I already went to Stanley's house, but he hasn't seen him either." She sobbed.

I felt my heart break for the poor woman, and for myself, one of my best friends was missing! Something then hit me, Eric Cartman, he had caused Butters to go missing for awhile, what if he did the same thing to Kyle?

No, Kyle wasn't naive like Butters, he would never fall for one of Cartman's tricks, then again, what if Cartman sedated him before he hid him away? That seemed like something he would do.

"Have you talked to Eric Cartman yet?" I asked.

A spark of anger lit up in the older woman's eyes,

"I should have known that little terror would have something to do with my son's disappearance." Mr Broflovski said before turning on her heel and walking out the door without so much as another word.

However, the suspicions about Eric Cartman would prove to be false. As it turned out, he was over at Butters' house working on a project, confirmed by both Butters and his parents.

For months, the town searched for Kyle, combing the streets, not leaving one stone upturned, but nothing, not even a strand of hair was found.

During those months, I watched Stan slowly waste away, he barely talked or ate, and I could tell by the dark circles under his eyes that he barely slept either.

It wasn't until we were thirteen, two years after Kyle's disappearance, that he tried to take his own life.

Thankfully, it didn't succeed, however, he would be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

Surprisingly, instead of making him more depressed, the incident actually helped, I know it sounds crazy, but after he was released from the hospital, he started to become alive again, he started eating more, sleeping more, and he even started laughing with his friends again.

Eric Cartman was another story, he threw a lot of lavish parties after Kyle left, but I could see in his eyes that he missed Kyle almost as much as Stan did, he was just better at hiding his true feelings.

I just went through the motions, living one day after another, I know that makes me sound horrible, but I just felt numb to it, I still do even though Kyle is back.

Yes, after six long years, the police were able to find Kyle, as it turned out, some sicko freak had him holed away in a sort of secret room of his house that could only be accessed by retina and finger print identification.

How the police found out about this place, and how they got in was a mystery to me. I suspected they had gotten an anonymous tip or something.

The kidnapper was a thirty-eight year old man named Dennis Readles, when I saw his picture in the newspaper, I recognised him as one of the construction men in our area.

I suspected that there must have been more to his story though, why would a construction worker have such a high tech lair?

I took a deep breath as I continued to prepare for Kyle's return, it was Bebe's idea to throw a welcome home party for him, she said that he needed to know that his friends didn't give up on him.

I, on the other hand, thought that maybe a party would be too much, that it might shock his senses, however, the majority of our classmates voted for a party, so here we were. Honestly, I thought that their love of partying was the reason they voted party, and not because they cared about Kyle.

After about thirty or so minutes, I heard a car pull up in the drive way.

"Oh my gosh, they're here!" Bebe squealed.

"I wonder what he looks like now?" Clyde said, more to himself than to the rest of us.

I wondered the same thing, during the six years that Kyle was missing, puberty cast its spell over myself and my classmates, causing us to change.

I stood at 5'5, a pretty measly height for a seventeen year old American boy, but years of malnutrition and a stressed filled lifestyle will do that to you.

Instead of wearing my hair on the longer side like I did when I was a kid, I kept it sheared, close to my head, it was easier to manage that way.

I stopped wearing my parka when I was twelve, after that, I started to wear a basic orange hoodie.

Stan changed a bit too, he was about 5'10, though it was hard to tell because of the fact that he was wheelchair bound, and he always kept his hair covered by a baseball cap, much like he did with his ski hat when we were younger.

Even Eric Cartman changed, he grew to 5'8 in height, and he was only slightly overweight.

Last year, he had a huge scare, he had a mild heart attack, and the doctor said that he must lose weight, or die.

I was surprised when Cartman stuck to his diet, I really expected him not to make it, but he did.

He wore his hair in a ponytail, and it reached just a little past his neck.

Clyde still looked pretty much the same as he did when he was a kid, only now he was 5'9, and he was slightly more chubby than Cartman is now.

Craig, who was the tallest in my class, reached 6'5 in height, and he was more on the pudgy side. He kept his black hair in a sort of military hair cut.

Tweek didn't get very tall, I guess that what they said about coffee stunting your growth is true, he reached 5'6 in height, and he was as thin as a rail.

He's calmed down A LOT since we were kids, but he did still have his freak outs every once in a while, and he now slicked his once wild hair back with gel.

Token reached 5'8 in height, and he was thin, yet muscular, and he kept his hair cropped close to his head, like mine, just slightly longer.

Butters changed the most, he reached 5'11 in height, and he had some pretty good muscle definition too, no where near as much as a body builder, but enough to make people gawk.

He was no longer the shy naive little boy that he was when he was ten, instead, he was sort of a bully to say the least.

I think we were fourteen when he finally snapped, he got so sick of being pushed around that he just lost it, whenever someone mocked him, they were met with a fist to the face. He was like he was during the Hawaii incident, only about a hundred times worse, and there was no known cure for this.

I was surprised that he had even came, he didn't hang around us much anymore, instead he spent more of his time at the gym, working out so he could continue to beat people into a pulp if they mocked him. Not that much mocking went on, people had pretty much learned their lesson after seeing the first few people that Butters beat the crap out of.

As for the girls, Bebe reached 5'2 in height, and she was a little on the softer side, and she wore her curly blonde hair to his chin.

Wendy reached 5'4 in height, and she was slender in build with barely any curves to speak of, she pretty much had the opposite body of Bebe. She kept her long black hair back in a ponytail that reached her butt.

"What's taking them so long?" Clyde groaned, taking a bite out of an apple that he had grabbed off the food tray.

"You're supposed to wait." I hissed.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Just then, the door opened, and in walked Kyle and his parents. If not for his unruly red hair, I probably wouldn't have recognised him, he looked nothing like my friend that I remembered when I was eleven.

He was short, shorter than I was, shorter than Bebe even, and he looked so thin and frail, that it seemed like even a small gust of wind would knock him over.

He was very pale, so pale that his skin almost looked translucent, in fact, the only colourings he had, were the bruises and cuts that littered his face and arms, there was no telling how many he had on the rest of his body. There were also dark circles under his eyes, they contrasted creepily against his pale skin.

If I were to be honest, I would say that he looked like a zombie in the beginning stage of death.

We all stood there in silence, staring at Kyle, who was staring back at us in return.

The silence was finally broken when Clyde ran up to Kyle, wrapping him up in a bear hug, picking him up off the ground in the process.

"Dammit Clyde, don't kill him!" Stan snapped.

Kyle turned his head in Stan's direction, I saw his eyes widen slightly,

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Nothing, it was an accident, I don't want to talk about it okay?" Stan said, I could detect a hint of anger in his voice, but I didn't understand why, his super best friend was back, he should be jumping for joy, right?

"So, did that man ever do anything to do you? Did he like rape you or something?" Craig asked, causing everyone to turn their heads sharply to glare at him. I knew that Craig was never afraid to say what was on his mind, but I never expected him to ask a question like THAT, sure I expected it from Cartman, who wouldn't? But not from anyone else.

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep." Kyle said, and without so much as another word to any of us, he walked upstairs to his room.

"Well, that was a little rude, we spent all this time preparing for his home coming, and he didn't even say thank you, he could have at least mingled with the guests a bit." Bebe sniffed.

"Bebe, he just spent the last six years being locked away by a guy who did who knows what to him, give him some time to adjust." Wendy said softly.

"I guess you're right, I was just really looking forward to talking with him you know?" Bebe said with a sigh.

"Don't interview him for the school newspaper." Stan said, with a slight warning edge on his voice.

Bebe wrote for the gossip column of the South Park High News letter, Clyde wrote for the sports section, Wendy for current events, and Jimmy did everything else.

"I wasn't going to, not yet anyway, I'd give him at least a week to settle in before interviewing him for the newspaper." Bebe said.

"How about not interviewing him at all? He already has the media down his throat, there's no need for his classmates to be harassing him too." Stan snapped.

"I wasn't going to harass him! I was just going to ask him a few questions, what's your problem anyway? You've been an asshole since we heard the news that Kyle was back!" Bebe yelled.

I had to agree with her there, ever since we got the word that Kyle had been found, Stan started snapping at everyone, he got mad over the smallest things, it was almost as if he was angry that his friend was back.

"I'm going home, when Kyle decides that he's ready to talk, tell him to call me okay?" Stan said wearily, as if all the fight left his body.

"Yea, I'll do that, are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine, everything is fine, just tell him to call me okay?" Stan hissed, with that angry edge back in his voice.

"Okay, sure, I'll see you later." I called to Stan's retreating back as he wheeled himself out of the house.

"So, are we still going to party?" Clyde asked.

"Well, since we spent all that time preparing, we might as well." Wendy said with a shrug.

I could barely concentrate on the party, instead my mind kept drifting over to Stan, why was he so angry? Did he blame Kyle for the reason that he was in a wheelchair? That would be stupid, Kyle didn't ask to be kidnapped, he didn't force Stan to jump off a balcony.

I shook my head, I knew that in time Stan would probably talk about it, but for now, I wouldn't press him about it, I didn't want to push him away.

"Who's up for some karaoke?" I asked, deciding to join in on the party fun.


	2. Framed

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, and commented my fic._  
 _I will be doing the story in a lot of character's POVs, so you can see their feelings on the whole matter, but it won't be so many that it gets confusing._

 _I would like to thank SomeSouthParkFan for promoting my other fic, in her fic, "Second Time Around", it's really awesome, it's a sequel to another one of her really awesome fics._

 _Thank you._

* * *

 _ **Ike's POV**_

"Aren't you going to mingle with your friends?" I asked Kyle as he walked towards his room.

"They're not my friends." He said flatly without any emotion in his voice. He had been that way ever since we reconnected, Mom said to give him some time to adjust, but it seemed so weird. The Kyle that I remembered was so vibrant, so full of life and passion, it just seemed to weird to see him so empty.

It was also weird to be standing eye-level with him, the last time I saw him, he towered over me, now, we were about the exact same height.

"You remember Kenny and Stan? They used to be your best friends." I told him, wondering if the trauma he suffered caused him to forget some things.

"It's been six years Ike, so much has changed! Stan is in a wheelchair for gosh sakes! Everyone is so much older! Did you see Butters? Butters is freakin massive! Cartman is skinny, and Bebe has boobs!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Uh, didn't Bebe have boobs back in the fourth grade?" I asked, trying to stiffle a laugh.

"Well, yea, but not like this! She's like a full grown woman now." He said.

"She's seventeen, she basically is a full grown woman." I said.

Kyle responded by sliding down to the ground, and putting his head in his hands,  
"I don't know, Ike, everyone just seems so different." He said with a sigh.

"Well, like you said, it's been six years, no one is going to be the same." I said, sitting down beside him, and wrapping my arm around his shoulders, which he shook off.

I didn't feel hurt though, I was surprised he even let me sit this close to him.

From my position on the second floor, I could still hear the party that was going on downstairs, and I could hear Clyde singing 'Game Over' by Gatsby's American Dream, he was completely butchering it, and even though 'Game Over' was one of my favourite songs, I couldn't wait for it to be over.

Finally, I thought to myself when a new song started to play, this time it was 'Everytime' by Britney Spears, sang by Bebe, who, was hardly any better than Clyde.

I decided to turn on my mp3 player, to drown out the noises of their terrible singing, honestly, I think the only people here who aren't completely tone deaf, are Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Nichole, and Token, everyone else is just horrid.

If Kyle heard them singing, which he probably did, he didn't show it. He was just starting at the wall in front of him. He seemed to do that a lot, zone out, stare at nothing in particular.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" He asked, surprising me a little, this is the first time he has initiated the conversation since we were reunited.

"They're trying to fend off the reporters." I said. Honestly, I wasn't surprised by all the reporters, I mean, we're not famous or anything, but South Park is a small town, and people flock to big news stories like this like months to a flame.

"Oh." He said before he resumed staring at the wall.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, until he finally got up and went into his room, leaving me out here alone in the hall.

* * *

 _ **Wendy's POV**_

After the party, I decided to go to Stan's house to confront him. We weren't together, but we were still good friends, and I could always tell when something was bothering him.

When I got to his house, I knocked on the door, after a minute of not getting an answer, I knocked on it again.

"Come on Stan, I know you're in there!" I called after another minute of waiting.

After about ten minutes, and twelve knocking sessions later, he finally opened the door.

"You sure are persistent." He muttered, not moving to let me inside.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"What about?" He asked, trying to play dumb, but I knew that he knew exactly what I wanted to talk about.

"Why have you been so unhappy since you heard the news that Kyle is back? I thought you'd be happy that your super best friend is back." I said, getting it right out in the open without sounding like too much of a jerk.

"Because, Kyle isn't back, that boy that came back with Ike and his parents, he's not the Kyle that I remember, he's different." Stan muttered softly.

"So, you think he's an imposter?" I asked.

"No, he's just not the same person, he doesn't have that same fire in his eyes that Kyle had." He said with a sigh.

"Well, it's been six years, and during those six years, he was locked away, and the guy who had him, was doing who knows what to him, I think that would change anyone." I said softly.

"I know, but it's just so hard, I also kind of hate him for getting taken in the first place, I mean, he's supposed to be one of the smart kids, why did this happen to him? Out of all people?" Stan choked out. I wrapped my arms around him,

"It's okay Stan, it's over, Kyle is home now." I reassured him.

* * *

 _ **Cartman's POV**_

I couldn't believe it, Jew boy was back. However, before I had a chance to talk to him, he stormed upstairs like the little bitch he is, I guess some things never change.

All during that stupid welcome back party, people kept looking at me like I had just sprouted wings or something. I guessed that they were surprised I didn't say anything to the Jew rat.

I didn't know what to say to him, I couldn't think of anything to say that would make him feel anymore miserable than he looked.  
In fact, I kind of pitied him.

I also pitied myself a little, the time Kyle was gone, was complete hell for me. I had no one to rip on, mostly everyone just brushed me off, except Butters who beat the crap out of me, stupid dick.

I also tried ripping on Ike, but it just wasn't the same.

However, now that Kyle was back, I honestly didn't feel like ripping on him all that much anymore, I guess there are some things that do change.

"Eric, what are you thinking about?" My boyfriend, Scott Malkinson, asked.

Yes, boyfriend, I came to terms with my sexuality last year, unfortunately, the only person who was willing to date me was Scott Malkinson, sure his lisp and diabetes were annoying, but it was better than being lonely the rest of my life.

"Just Kyle, it was so weird seeing him today after all these years." I answered honestly, Scott seems to have a sixth sense where he can tell whether I'm lying or not. I learned early on that it was better to be upfront with him, rather than argue with him about the truth for hours on end.

"I know, I for sure thought he'd be dead." Scott said, lisping slightly on the word 'sure'.

"Kyle's a cockroach, nothing kills that Jew bastard." I muttered.

"That's not very nice." Scott said, reminding me a lot of the way Butters used to be. I still couldn't get over how much he had changed, even though his change happened a few years ago.

 _Knock, knock._

"Mom! Get the door!" I yelled.

"I'll get it." Scott said with a sigh before hurrying off, he came back a few moments later with Kenny in tow.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"What are you planning?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't rip on Kyle at all when he got back, so what are you planning?" He asked.

"What makes you think I was planning something? Not everyone likes conflict like you do, are you trying to create drama because none ever happens at your house anymore?" I asked. A few years ago, Kenny's family cleaned up their act, they both had decent, minimum wage jobs, and they were actually eating more than just frozen waffles for dinner.

"I know, because I know you, it's been six years, and you haven't changed at all, except for the fact that you're into guys now." Kenny said, with a glance over at Scott.

"Do you have a problem with me being into guys? Are you a homophobe, Kinneh?" I asked, turning the bad focus onto him.

"No, and talk about calling the kettle black, you used to rip on gay people all the time." Kenny snapped.

"That was then, this is now, believe it or not, people really do change. I guess the same can't be said for you, I mean, you can take the kid out of the ghetto, but you can't take the ghetto out of the kid." I said, before shoving him out of my house, and slamming the door in his face.

* * *

 _ **Kenny's POV**_

I clenched my hands into fists and breathed out harshly through my teeth, how dare Cartman say that? How dare he act like he wasn't planning something.  
He was still the same asshole that he was back in elementary school, only about a hundred pounds thinner.

I honestly didn't believe that he was even gay, I think that he was just using that to get something, just like he did when he pretended to be transgender, I mean, I had never even seen him kiss Scott, or any other guys for that matter.

As I was walking back to my house, I bumped into Shelley,

"Watch where you're going, Turd!" She yelled. She did mellow out a little bit over the years, but she still had slight anger issues, and she still loved calling everyone 'turds.'

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Whatever, when you see Kevin can you tell him that I want my iPod back?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, even though I knew that Kevin probably already pawned it off to get money for dope or something, he always did that, he would always "borrow" stuff from his friends, and then go and pawn it. I honestly did not see how he still had friends.

"Thanks, Turd, so, I heard that Kyle is back." She said.

"Yea, speaking of that, do you know why Stan is so upset about it?" I asked.

"That emo turd is always upset, anyway, I have to go now, when you see Kevin, tell him he better give me my iPod back, or he's going to get it." Shelley growled, before storming off before I could get another word in.

Damn, I keep running into everyone today, I thought to myself when I hit another solid form. I looked up and gulped nervously when I saw who it was; Butters.

"Hey Butters, sorry about that." I said uneasily, I knew that Butters hated Stan, Cartman, and I more than anyone, not that I blamed him, we were pretty horrible to him growing up. He probably hated Kyle too, but I wasn't sure, he wasn't one of the ones who finally sent Butters over the edge. I wasn't proud of it, but I couldn't exactly take it back either.

Instead of pummeling me, he just glared at me, and walked off, I supposed it was better than getting beat up, even if it was a little rude.

Thankfully, I made it back to my house without running into anymore people.

I plopped down on the couch and sighed, today was extremely taxing, and right now I just wanted to sleep.

I eventually fell asleep, but the sounds of sirens woke me up.

"Mom, what's going on?" I grumbled, I could see the red and blue lights bouncing off the walls, indicating that the police were right outside.

"I have no ide-" Mom started to say, before the door was busted open.

"You can't do this, you can't just break into my house without a warrant!" My dad yelled at the officer who busted the door open.  
"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Kyle Broflovski, you have the right to remain silent." The cop said, I didn't hear the rest of what he said, the words, 'kidnapping of Kyle Broflovski' rang hard in my mind, blocking everything else out, why did they think my dad kidnapped him? I thought they already had the guy in custody.

"I'm innocent! I didn't touch that boy!" Dad yelled, as the cops dragged him out of the house.

"A description of your car was found going to and from the house where the boy was being kept, and I heard from a lot of sources that you were seen with Mr Readles the night the boy went missing, oh and Mr Readles himself said you were involved, that the kidnapping was your idea, something about how you wanted to get back at the kid's dad for always being better than you, if that's not motive, then I don't know what is." The cop answered.

"Dad, that's not true is it?" I asked fearfully, I really didn't want it to be true, however, there was that small part of my mind that said it might be.

"Of course not, and when these idiot cops learn that themselves, I'm going to sue the whole damn city!"

"You can't take my husband! He's innocent!" Mom yelled, grabbing the officer's arm.

"Please restrain yourself, Ma'am, or we'll have to take you in as well." The officer said.

Unfortunately, that only made my mother more hysterical. Now, both my parents are in jail, my friend who was missing for six years is back, and the guy who really DID kidnap Kyle, may be getting a lighter sentence for framing my dad.

I thought that life would be easier now that Kyle was back, but it just seemed to be even more confusing.


	3. Secrets

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed._

 _I am letting you know that some characters may be a little out of character, and some may be a lot of out of character._  
 _I hope that does not make you want to stop reading._

 _Anyway, shall we proceed?_

* * *

 _ **Stan's POV:**_

 **Six Years Earlier**

 **One week after Kyle's disappearance.**

"Yes, everything is under control, I did my end of the bargain, I got you the boy, now you have to do yours." I heard my dad say on the phone.

Boy? What boy? What was he talking about? Who did he make a deal with?

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, stepping into the room.

He jumped slightly, and quickly told the caller on the phone, that he had to go, before turning to me.

"What are you doing Stanley? Why don't you go play with your friends?" He asked nervously.

"My super best friend is missing, no one's really in a playing mood." I grumbled, sitting down on the chair with a sigh.

A thought then hit me, my dad said that he had gotten the caller a boy, and Kyle had gone missing.

No, I pushed that thought out of my head, my dad would NEVER do that, especially not to my super best friend.

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked instead.

"Your Uncle Jimbo." Dad said, I could tell though by the tone of his voice, and the way he was sweating, that he was lying.

"What boy were you talking about? What was the bargain?" I asked.

"STAN! Stop asking questions you don't want to know the answer to!" He thundered, causing me to back up against the wall in fear, I had never seen him this angry before. He had a look in his eyes that I had never seen before, and for the first time in my life, I was terrified of my father.

For the next couple of years, I never stopped suspecting that something was up with my dad, everything he did, everything he said, it struck suspicion in me, and then one day, I got my answer.

"What do you mean he's dead? You told me that if I helped you frame McCormick then he'd be fine! You said you'd have him home with in a month! It's been two years!" My dad yelled on the phone.

I sank to the ground, feeling like my heart was about to be ripped out of my chest, Kyle was never going to come home, and my dad was the one who threw him in his grave, I just needed to know who it was that put the final nail in his coffin.

* * *

 _ **Kenny's POV:**_

The next day at school, I walked down the halls, trying to make myself invisible. Usually, this was an easy task for me, but today, everyone noticed me.

"I know your dad is innocent Kenny, and don't worry, my dad is doing everything he can to get him the justice he deserves." Token said.

"Thanks." I said with a slight smile, he was the third person today who told me that they were on my side.

"Yea Kenny, everyone knows the police force is run by a bunch of corrupt idiots." Bebe said; make that four people who were on my side.

In fact, it seemed like the only person who wasn't on my side was Cartman.

"Face it Kinneh, he probably kidnapped Kyle for a lot of money." Cartman said.

"That's not true! He would never do that, he's not a psychopath like you." I growled, digging my nails into my fists. Usually, I didn't defend my parents, but they were getting their lives turned around, and my father was being accused of kidnapping someone MY age, someone would have to be a sick bastard to do something like that, especially if they had kids of their own.

"Why don't we just ask Kahl? I'm sure that he'll be more than happy to place the blame on your dad." Cartman said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't bother Kyle with that, I'm sure the last thing he wants is for someone to bother him about his kidnapping, it might bring back bad memories." Stan said.

"But if we don't ask him, then my dad, an innocent man, may rot in jail for the rest of his life." I said.

"Kenny's right, and I'm sure that Kyle wants to get the real culprit behind bars just as much as any of us." Wendy said.

"But the real culprit IS behind bars, Dan Readles, just let the police do their jobs, and don't bother Kyle." Stan said darkly before wheeling himself away.

* * *

 _ **Nichole's POV:**_

"Let's go Cows, let's go!" I yelled without much enthusiasm, to be honest, my heart just wasn't in it today.

"Is everything okay, Nichole?" Wendy asked, looking concerned. I didn't understand why she was being nice to me, we weren't exactly on speaking terms, not after I caught her making out with Token in the library last Friday.

"Yea, I was just thinking about Kyle, it's horrific to know what he went through, and we don't even know the half of it." I answered directly, it would have been petty to play games with her, and she would probably win. She could be pretty ruthless when she wanted to be.

"Yes, but on the bright side, he's back now, and he is getting the help he needs to get past this." Wendy said.

"I don't think anyone could ever get past something like this." I muttered.

"Speaking of Kyle, do you think he'd go on a date with me? Picture this, popular girl dates poor kidnapped kid." Bebe said, stretching her hands out wide.

"No Bebe, you're not going to use Kyle for your own sick agenda! Remember how badly you set him off in the fourth grade because of that stupid list thing?" Wendy snapped.

"Yea, Wendy's right, that's just not cool, you shouldn't use people like that." I said.

"Well, the good news is, you're now agreeing with each other instead of fighting, I think my work here is done." Bebe said, brushing her hands dramatically together, before skipping back to the other side of the gym.

I looked at Wendy, who looked back at me, I knew we were both thinking the same thing, did Bebe just play us?  
"Okay girls! From the top!" Wendy exclaimed when a boy I had never seen entered the gym.  
He had this whole disheveled appearance, like someone who didn't care how they looked, but he still looked super cool at the same time.

He had an aura around him that exuded mystery and exoticness, one look into his eyes, and I was intoxicated.

"Can I help you?" Wendy asked, obviously not under the same spell that I was.

"I would like to try out for ze team." The boy said in a thick French accent. I knew he was exotic!

"Alright, and what's your name?" Wendy asked, I could tell that she was mildly intrigued, we had never had any boys ever try out for the team before.

"Everyone calls me Ze Mole." The boy said.

Well, that confirms the mysterious part, I never knew that I was so good at reading people before.

"Okay Ze Mole, since Annie broke her ankle last week, we do have a spot open on the team, show us what you have." Wendy said, stepping back to clear a spot for the boy, and the rest of the girls followed suit.

I watched in awe as the boy tumbled around the gym, it almost appeared as if he was flying.

"Okay, I've seen enough!" Wendy exclaimed a few minutes later.

"Congratulations, Ze Mole, you've made the squad." She added.

I couldn't help but to let out a squeal, he had made the squad! I couldn't wait to get to know him better.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, I'm aware that part of the mystery was solved, but don't worry, that's only the tip of the ice berg._

 _Also, there will be a point to the whole Nichole/Ze Mole thing, and to Ze Mole joining the cheer squad._

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
